Aleron Roche
'Aleron Roche the Gargoyle '''is an official character in Hallowteens. Origins Aleron Roche is a famous bodyguard for hire in BlackHollow; but before this Aleron he was once involved with organized crime in England and his role being the bodyguard to many bosses within the London Mafia. After all he was left orphaned by the London Mafia but they offer him to live if they can do some “Dirty Work” for them. What at first just became petty theft but as he grew order it went to robbery, carjacking and even kidnapping. It pained Aleron but the fact that they offered him a “place to stay”, food and money Aleron felt like he owes them one just for the fact they let him live. But he did remember that when his family was murdered by this crime gang it somehow inspired him…while the rest of his family were killed without warning, his father dived down to save him from getting shot by jumping in the way of the bullet. Aleron knew this meant his late father wanted to protect him, and if it weren’t for the crime gang using him for their work he could have become a person of justice and defend the innocent but sadly with everything he was forced to do up to this point those chances of coming true are very low. However that all change when one day when he was assigned to be a bodyguard of one of the big leagues within in the crime syndicate of London and they were caught by the police. His boss ordered Aleron to defend him while he takes of some place safe but Aleron knowing that he couldn’t get out of this mess says to him that he only defends the innocent and says that the one he was ordered to guard wasn’t innocent in the slightest therefore he surrendered and let the rest of the police take down the one in charge along with everyone else including Aleron but he was given a lighter senteance due to him cooperating with the law rather than fighting against them. After getting out several months later he visited the church of BlackHollow and confessed his sins and was baptised and was reborn a new man and became a catholic. He was also hired to be a bodyguard to people in BlackHollow considering his strength. When he has no on call of being anyone’s bodyguard he would visit the church and hang about on the rooftops believing that doing this makes him feel at peace, he also would occasionally wipe cobwebs of the gargoyle statues that he grew into liking. Gargoyles are said to protect people and fight away evil and he himself finds himself liking the statues and their concepts because of this. He also does things he hope would further redeem himself such as taking down crime with his own hands so far nobody was able to expect him other than a few rumors but those rumors spread fast to the point when the group he betrayed has heard about them. They seek revenge against Aleron for his betrayal and the fact one of their best was easily taken down but it was not easy for them to find him. Even when some do manage to find him they underestimated Aleron as the man over the years trained to his fullest and thus proven to be strong with great endurance to match. During the daytime on Halloween when Aleron escorted the Mayor to a restaurant the Mayor offered Aleron to have a meal for himself to keep his energy up. Aleron was insistent at first but he didn’t eat much that day so he decided to sit down and eat with the Mayor and ordered his meal. But suddenly one of the chefs go missing soon as the meal was ready to be sent to the table without anyone noticing and instead was replaced with a member of the crime gang dressed as them and so happens to be one of the newest recruits so Aleron wouldn’t be able to recognize him. He spiced his food with a drug that will start in a few hours and Aleron ate his drugged food. Afterwards the Mayor called of his shift and asks him to return home since he noticed that Aleron looked “tired” in which Aleron himself says that he himself has just noticed too which was odd but thinks that it “might have been the food” so he bids the goodnight to the mayor and headed home but before he could reach the door the effects of the drugs went to their fullest and he fell to the floor and lost consciousness. As he woke up several hours later he found himself late at night with his feet in a block of hardened cement along with other men who are covering his body up with cement too. He couldn’t break free to prevent them because the drug’s effects are what making him feel weak. He also discovered that he is on the edge of rooftop on the church. The man in charge of this killing approached him and of course boasted about how he thought they couldn’t have find him and do him in for revenge and the fact that Aleron became a Catholic doesn’t change the past either. Aleron however declines saying that he is reborn a new man who has cleansed himself from the sins he committed and therefore he has been forgiven but of course they didn’t want none of that so instead of wasting time they proceeded with killing him and that was making him into a statue to be around his “Gargoyle friends” for the rest of his life. They covered his entire body with cement and in a few hours the cement hardened and Aleron became a living statue slowly losing air. However around that time, the curse struck. Aleron was almost near death but due to having only a little bit of air left in him he was still alive; therefore the curse took effect. He was furious that Wiseman announced that he is “punishing” everyone that has committed “sins” but in Aleron’s eyes most of these people did nothing wrong, it is Wiseman that has committed sins but he is aware that there are the worst kinds in this town. He discovered that while his body is stone regardless whether he is moving or not he has the ability to harden parts of his body as well as his entire body to be like that of a statue allowing him to stay perfectly still while it increases his strength and body weight to crush his foes. He also found out the cross he wears seems to have given him holy power, he doesn’t know if this is god’s work or the effect of the curse but he plans on using these new found powers to punish those who done wrong but his main goal is Wiseman, he would be the one to be punished for everything he did. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Gargoyle. His moves involcing him hardening himself and increase his weight to hurt the opponent more but doing so would only make him another rush down phsyicall character but then i remembered something about Gargoyles. They are usually seen on Churches because they are designed to apparently ward of evil and demonic spirits so i thought Aleron should be a religious character and it wasn't like i planned on having Aleron wearing a Halloween costume; but i was afraid on how this would come out considering his religion. Movelist Special Moves * '''Stone Elbow Drop: '''Aleron will do an elbow dive downwards while hardening his body do drop down faster which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. * '''Fire Breath: '''Aleron will breath fire from his mouth, Light is angled down which hits off the ground, Medium is straight ahead and Heavy is angled up. This move does multiple hits on contact. * '''Gargoyle Stomp: '''Aleron will slam his foot into the ground, short ranged but it hits overhead, hits off the ground and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again immediately at the start of this move has him instead slam his foot downwards onto the opponent’s chest to pin them to the floor and then hardens his entire body to increase his weight and thus crush the opponent under his foot doing damage before returning to normal and kicks the opponent away at the cost of meter. * '''Gargoyle Horns: '''Aleron will rush forward head first using his horns as a battering ram. It does multiple hits, has super armor and it causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Medium again during this move grab the opponent, forces them to stand up and then hardens his head to headbutt them instead which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Gargoyle Grab: '''Aleron will suddenly fly upwards at an angle into the sky to grab the opponent, making this an anti-air attack. After grabbing the opponent he’ll forwards towards the wall which causes a wall bounce. * '''Gargoyle Dive: '''Aleron will dive forwards at the opponent while spinning about. Light has him angled low, Medium straight forward and Heavy has him aimed angled up. This attack does multiple hits on contact. * '''Holy Light: '''Aleron will have the Cross on his neck glow in which he uses it in some way depending on the button. This move also has moves this move can be cancelled into by pressing any of the attack buttons immediately during any of these attacks at the cost of meter. **Light: Gives Aleron a shield of light around him defending him from projectiles for a small period of time. Will shoot out a sphere of light that hovers on screen for a small period of time best used against airborne enemies. **Medium: Will instantly shine bright to stun the opponent via blinding them for a small period of time but is short ranged. Will shoot out chains made from light to wrap around the opponent to trap them for a small period of time, unlike the blinding light this one is longer ranged and lasts longer. **Heavy: Will cause a spear of light to be shot out from it and then rain into several more spears across the battlefield which hits off the ground. Will shoot out a beam that causes a crumple state. * '''Flight: '''Aleron will use his stone wings to fly in the air for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Holy Globe: '''Aleron will raise his arms into the air as his Cross glows saying “Repent!” as he creates a giant sphere of light above him and then throws it down onto the ground at the opponent. Does multiple this and hits off the ground. * '''Statue Rush: '''Aleron will say “Prepare for your punishment!” as he flies forward while doing six punches in a row before diving headfirst into the opponent’s chest to send them far. Aleron has super armor on while doing this but still takes damage. Nightmare Fuel * '''The Living Statue: '''Aleron will rush at the opponent headfirst to ram his horn into the opponent’s chest, piercing through the ribs. He’ll then take the opponent's arms and then squeezes them with his hands, crushing the bone. Lastly he’ll fly up into the air and places the opponent under his foot and then hardens himself into a statue to heavily drop to the ground, crushing the opponent’s spine with his weight. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Pillar of Light: '''Aleron will get on both knees and then grabs his cross and starts chanting as the cross begins to shine while the floor below the opponent also starts to shine bright before erupting into a giant pillar of light that engulfs the opponent, shredding away their flesh until they are nothing but a glorified skeleton and then drops dead. * '''Living Asteroid: '''Aleron will grab the opponent and then flies up high into the air with them. He’ll then dive straight down while hardening his entire body to increase his weight above the opponent as well as the speed to fall down quicker so much he begins to burn up like an asteroid which ends up burning the opponent alive. When they crash into the earth it leaves behind a crater and the opponent completely disintegrates while Aleron flies out without any harm done to him. Arcade ''Aleron Roche/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Aleron is seen as a statue, posed like the thinker sitting on a stone pillar. Suddenly he began to move as cracks started to appear over his body before opening his eyes. He’ll then say “Do you seek forgiveness for your sins?” he’ll then jump of and crash down onto the earth and slowly rises up saying “I shall begin your judgement!” Victory Pose Aleron will say “May you rest in peace.” As he does crosses himself before flying away and then lands on a rooftop watching the city from above while reading his bible at the same time. Fun Facts * He was originally named "Atlas Stone" but the name was changed due to the fact I didn't believe it should suit a name for a Gargoyle. So he was renamed "Aleron Roche". * Aleron is a French name meaning "Winged" while Roche is French for "Rock" * Aleron's voice actor Keith David played another Gargoyle character before Aleron and that was Goliath from the Disney Animated Series; Gargoyles. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters